heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Brandybuck
|personality = Responsible, mature, level-headed, mischevious (formerly), childish (formerly), protective |appearance = Hobbit with green eyes, blond hair, at least 4'0" |occupation = Member of the Fellowship of the Ring Knight Esquire of Rohan (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Fellowship of the Ring |goal = To help Frodo on his quest to destroy the One Ring (succeeded) |home = Shire |family = Son Esmeralda Took Saradoc Brandybuck Merimac Brandybuck Berilac Brandybuck Adalgrim Took Paladin Took II Pippin, Pearl, Pervinca & Pimpernel Took Faramir Took Bilbo Baggins Frodo Baggins Menegilda Goold Rorimac Brandybuck Hildigrim Took Rosa Took, nee Baggins Mirabella Took Gorbadoc Brandybuck Adaldrida Brandybuck Marmadoc Brandybuck Gerontius Took and Ponto Baggins Adamanta Took and Mimosa Bunce Dina Diggle & Hanna Goldworthy Gundahar Bolger & Madoc Brandybuck Berylla Boffin Balbo Baggins Primula Brandybuck, Asphodel Brandybuck Frodo Baggins, Seredic Brandybuck, and Milo Burrows Doderic, Ilberic, Celadine, Mosco, Moro, Myrtle, and Minto Burrows Rosamunda Took Odovacar Bolger Fredegar Bolger Sigismond Took }} |pets = His shire pony |friends = Pippin Took, Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Bilbo Baggins, Lord Elrond, Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Arwen, Théoden, Éowyn, Éomer, Haldir, Goldberry, Tom Bombadil, Faramir |enemies = Sauron, Saruman, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, the Mouth of Sauron, Wargs, Treebeard (briefly), the Witch-king of Angmar |likes = Smoking, being at the Green Dragon, singing and dancing, decent meals, being with his friends, family |dislikes = Causing trouble, doing nothing, not being able to go into battle, being separated from his friends, abandoning his friends |powers = Sword-fighting |possessions = Helmet (lost) |weapons = Barrow-blades (Formerly) His dagger from Lady Galadriel Short sword |fate = Lives in the Shire for the rest of his life |quote = All my friends have gone to the battle, I should be ashamed to stay behind. }} Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck 'is a Tolkien character who appears as one of the main protagonists of ''The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. Merry is portrayed by Dominic Monagahan Background Personality Before journeying through all of Middle-earth, Merry used to be something of a troublemaker, and he was the one who got Pippin in trouble, notably his idea to steal a firecracker from Gandalf's cart. However, he felt a sense of responsibility over Pippin, saying he was always the one to get him out of trouble. Merry was also notable in knowing lore in Middle-earth. In example, when Pippin heard sounds in the trees, Merry claimed that the trees could come alive and talk and knew to call them "treehearders" when they met Treebeard for the first time. Over the course of the journey, Merry develops a sense of maturity and loyalty to his friends, to both the friends he has known forever and his newer ones. For example, he joined the Fellowship of the Ring immediately after Sam, shwoing his unwillingness to abandon Frodo. When the Ents would not help the fight with Sauron, Merry was unwilling to abandon them in their time of need. He even tells Eowyn that his only hope is seeing Frodo, Sam and Pippin again and didn't want Frodo to be found by the Orcs. Merry also grew to care for Eowyn, and immediately came to rescue her by stabbing the Witch-king in the back before he hurt her any further. Overall, Merry is a very lovable person who is willing to protect the ones he loves and cares for. Appearance Merry has blond, curly hair and green eyes. He used to wear a brown jacket with a yellow waistcoat over his plain white shirt. Merry also wears a greyish-green Elven cloak. Abilities *'Sword-fighting: Merry is capable of using a sword and became an expert swordsman, being able to defend himself against an Orc. It could also be because he was taught how to sword-fight by Boromir. *'Leadership:' Merry has a sense of leadership, as the other members of the Army's forces. Appearances Return of the King (1980) Merry appears in the Rankin and Bass 1980 film. His role pretty much is the same in the film as it is in the book by JRR Tolkien. The Lord of the Rings trilogy Merry appears in all three ''Lord of the Rings ''films. He is portrayed by Dominic Monaghan. The Fellowship of the Ring During Bilbo's 111th farewell birthday party, Merry instructs his cousin, Pippin to steal one of Gandalf's fireworks, which takes on the shape of a dragon. However, they stick the firework inside a tent, Merry begins chastising his cousin for not putting it outside with Pippin blaming Merry, as it was his idea. As they bicker, the firework goes up, causing them to fall down the ground. Merry decides for them to get a nother one but Gandalf catches them in the act and has them wash the dishes. A couple of nights later, Merry and Pippin visit the Green Dragon with Frodo, Sam and their other friends. Both best friends sing a song while dancing on the table. Another couple of nights, Merry and Pippin literally run into Frodo and Sam, who were on their way to Bree. As Sam and Frodo yells at their friends, the four hobbits heard Farmer Maggot coming to catch them in the act. Though they are able to get away, the four of them fall down a steep hill after Sam accidentally knocks them down while not looking. Before, Merry felt that he broke something and as he reaches down, it is only just a carrot. When Pippin spots mushrooms, Merry and Sam both run to gather them but are forced to hide when Frodo hears the Nazgûl coming down the road. Luckily, as they are crowded underneath a mini-cave, Merry takes a bag of vegetables and throws it in another direction giving them a long time to escape. When nightfall occurs, Merry analyzes the situation and says that black Rider was looking for something, or someone and knows it was Frodo. The hobbit tells his cousin where he and Sam are going and that they need to get there as fast as possible. Merry leads his friends to Buckleberry Ferry which will take them to the Brandywine Bridge. They encounter the Nazgul but are able to make the escape. During the breaking of the Fellowship, Merry realized that Frodo was missing, as well as Boromir missing. Merry and Pippin both ran to find him, where they found Frodo hiding behind a tree. Merry was the one who realized that Frodo was not coming with them and going to continue the quest alone. Pippin yelled to them as a distraction with Merry joining him. He shot one look to Frodo and told his cousin to run as he and Pippin ran to lead the Uruks away from Frodo as he made his escape. Boromir died defending them in battle, which resulted in Merry and Pippin being carried off by the Uruk-Hai The Two Towers The Return of the King While he and Pippin are guarding Isengard, they are reunited by Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli. He was sadly separated from Pippin as he and Gandalf accompanied each other to Gondor while Merry stayed at Rohan, where Merry befriended Lady Éowyn and became an esquire of Rohan in order of the King. However, while Théoden intends to leave him behind, Éowyn secretly takes him with her. During the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Merry noticed the Witch-king attacking Éowyn. He helped her by stabbing the Witch-king's leg, which enabled her to kill the evil servant of Sauron. However, in doing so, Merry is poisoned with the Black Breath and was separated from Éowyn while losing his Elven cloak in the process. Later that night, Merry is found by Pippin. He tells his best friend that he knew that he would find him and then asks if he is going to leave him again, but Pippin says he is not going to leave Merry, but look after him. Aragorn later heals Merry from the Black Breath, as he is seen accompanying the army to the Black Gate. During the confrontation between Sauron's emissary, the Mouth of Sauron and the company, Merry believes Frodo to be dead but Aragorn doubts that he is gone. After the Battle of the Black Gate, Merry is reunited with Frodo and joyously hug one another. Trivia * It was rare for hobbits to have blonde hair or any other fair hair colors, as most of them had dark brown curls. Merry is one of those rare cases to have light blonde hair. * Merry is Fili's ''Lord of the Rings ''counterpart. ** They are both older brother figures to their best friend or relative. Merry is to Pippin as Fili is to his little brother, Kíli. ** Set as comic relief along with the ir friend. ** Both are mischevious ** have saved a friend. Fíli saved his * Merry is fluent at throwing rocks and other objects. He shares those traits with Pippin and Bilbo. * Merry has yellow waistcoat in The Lord of the Rings similar to the one Bilbo wears in the beginning of An Unexpected Journey, except in different patterns. * He is one of the very few hobbits to have light colored hair. * Merry is the second youngest member in the Company of the Ring. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male characters